Card Captor Haruka
by Chestir
Summary: Eight years has passed since The Nothing had made her appearance...things have changed dramatically...life for Daidouji will no longer be the same.


_**Card Captor Haruka **_

_**by Chestir **_

It was a dark and stormy night.

The rain poured down outside, the thunder roared loudly, the aura was bleak. It was like as if a typhoon had landed down upon the town of Tomoeda and threatened to destroy it. Trees had fallen, the river banks flooded, the king penguin toppled, the roofs of houses being slowly ripped apart and the cries of the storm can be heard inside.

Staring out in to this storm was Tomoyo Daidouji, who was now twenty years of age. Even after eight years has passed since we've last encountered her, she still is the sort of the same. Lady like by nature, beautiful as usual, soft and compassionate, she looked out into the darkness and simply thought:

_How am I going to respond to him? It's not like I don't like him…but I'm just not in love with him._

Besides from being a very rich girl, Tomoyo too was attractive. Not in the sense of being hot and sexy but more of her pureness, the angel being she is, being good and all that. There was something different about Tomoyo when compared to all the other girls, and only the one in love knows.

_He said that he liked me because I'm gentle, considerate and intelligent. Am I really? I never thought of myself in such a way before._

Even then, a girl such as Tomoyo has her problems, not just about love, but elsewhere. Her family has been a factor. Ever since her mother, Sonomi Daidouji has died, she's been slowly losing her fortunes, not that she was spending it all, but simply that the business has been going bad. Five years ago, a recession plagued the whole of Japan, followed by what has been the lowest birthrate in Japanese history. Had the market size not dropped and competition not bloomed would the Daidouji Toy Company be still standing.

As a result of this, she's been forced to pack up, and in about three days time, move out of her mansion and to a simple house situated near the park. With every unnecessary thing sold and most of her items moved, she sat in an empty room, with just a bed and writing table.

_Even yet, how would he react when I tell him of this? Would he reject me? I mean, I don't want to wreck out relationship! It's too painful._

And so placing down her comb, she sighed. The clock then chimed to signal that it was eleven o' clock.

_Time to sleep, have a big day tomorrow moving._

Tomoyo off the lamp and slowly in the dark felt her way to her bed. She fell upon it, exhausted. Only placed with two pillows, she had never felt emptier lying down on it. In the darkness apart from the falling rain, she heard no other sound, the comforting footsteps of the servants, the tick tock of the grandfathers clock, the murmured screams of her surprised mom, they were all no longer there. To simply put it, Tomoyo has felt alone.

As fatigue took its toll, Tomoyo eyes fell shut, and for a few moments went into serenity where she dreamt about her most pleasant things. For a moment she saw her mom in front of her, than the flashing image of her friends such as Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, and she longed to be them as a kid once more, where life was blissful and carefree. But than a sharp noise pierced her and the images faded from her into blackness. She saw nothing for a second as everything was pitch black, than lightning flashed.

Imprinted on the ground was the shadow of a person, with wings attached. It levitated from her window still. Instinctively she rolled aside from her bed and away from her window, to take precaution if it were some intruder, grabbing from under her safety knife.

"Who's there!" she cried out.

"It's me," a familiar voice said, "Yue."

"Yue…" she repeated that name with a certain resentment.

Slowly from her hiding place Tomoyo stood up, than making her way to the window, the image became clear. Floating in the air, looking like he exactly did five years ago when she last saw him, Yue, the magical being with white hair and light blue clothing, held something in his arms. Tomoyo unlocked and window and he floated in, landing rather heavily on her floor. She rushed up to him, taking him by the shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but barely," he replied, "look there isn't much time Ms Daidouji, take this from me first."

In his arms was a baby boy, wet, naked, and crying, and it was only the thunder outside that drowned the cries out. Immediately, Tomoyo carried it onto her bed and wrapped the baby in her sheets, attempting to soften the cries and warmth it.

"That baby you are now holding is Haruka Li, Mistress Sakura and Syaoran's son, and here," holding out his arm, a key, "the sealing wand. Ms Daidouji, take this and with the power of that child seal me into the wand now!"

"What?" Tomoyo cried out, "what's going on? Sakura and Syaoran disappeared five years ago, and I haven't been able to contact neither them nor their family! And you suddenly barge in here holding Sakura's child? Explain yourself!"

"Daidouji, I'll make this short. Remember when Sakura told you about the Chen clan's diplomatic arrival in Japan?"

"Yes. She said that they wanted to make contact with them and learn each other's magic to improve this world."

"The day she met with them, it was a set-up. They kidnapped her family while she was occupied with a surprise attack upon her. They held Toya and Mr Kinomoto for ransom unless she surrendered the power of the Sakura cards. Ever since, she and Li have been chasing them down to their hold in Shanghai but with little progress. Even with the Li Clan's help, they are help to save her family. About two years ago, She and Syaoran finally wedded and she fell pregnant last year. Fearing her child's safety she placed him under the care of Li's family in Hong Kong. But about two days ago, the place came under fire. They attacked the Li compound. Sakura was defending the place while allowing Li's family to escape, but she fell. I don't know what became of her and Keroberos who was fighting beside her, but during the battle I was called upon to take her baby and wand and to give it to you, as she felt the Li's place was no longer safe. I flew here for over a day."

To Tomoyo this was all a shock. To be suddenly enlightened in such suddenness, to know finally what had happened to Sakura after all these years…she could barely cope with it, knowing that her fears for Sakura's safety, had finally run true. She fell to the ground, with tears.

"I initially intended to fly here, leave the baby with you and fly back. But I've felt the magic senses of the Chen clan and Sakura's shield magic upon me is fading. If I am not sealed, the Chen clan will learn of the child, and kidnap him too."

With the now sleeping child in her arm, she took the wand shakily with the other, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Why so suddenly? Why didn't Sakura inform me? Would I just have gotten in her way? Of course I know the answer! But still…_

"Ms Daidouji," Yue said, walking slowly to Tomoyo, than crouching beside her with his arm across her back, "Sakura didn't tell you and anyone is because she loves you a lot. She fears for your safety." He than smiled.

Under her sobs she forced herself to look up and smile. And though it was weak it was enough for Yue to recognize. He grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"I'm sure that everything will be all right. Take care of Haruka. I sense great potential in him…when its time, he'll release me," he said, than backed off.

Tomyo held the wand and placed it in the baby's palm, than recalling the rituals she was she acquainted with years ago, repeated it.

"Key, that hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me," she said, and much to her surprise, the ground began to glow, "I, Tomoyo, with the powers of Sakura's child, Haruka, command you under our contract. Release!"

The star warned glow and extended, exactly like it did years ago. The star wand it was. Holding it with child's palm, she aimed it at Yue.

"Magical being created by Clow, abandon your form and be one with the wand created by Sakura. Seal!"

With a flash of light, he disappeared. The ground only held the outline of water where Yue was standing. It was all quiet again…and now it was no longer lonely, she held the child in her arms…and fell asleep.


End file.
